Watching Doctor Who
by The Confused Tortoise
Summary: The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors, Rose, Amy, Rory, River, and Jack are pulled into a room to watch Season 1 (2005) of Doctor Who. They react, everyone makes friends, no real plot besides that. Also, there's some Doctor/Rose thoughts in there, for you shippers.


**Hello! This will be my first uploaded fanfic, if I do work up the courage to upload it. I've read a few fanfics like this before, and I've decided to put my own spin on things. **

**So, I should get some things clear. I watched every episode in the reboot, but this fic will only include season 1. If I actually go through with it, there will be seasons 2-4 included. Characters will include The Tenth Doctor, the Eleventh Doctor, Rose, Amy, Rory, River, and Jack. I'm a doctor/rose shipper to the core, so, I've decided there will be a bit of fluff (which they will be oblivious to), and maybe some Eleven angst. I like River, so there isn't going to be any jealousy or angst on her part or anything.**

**Thank you if you read that horrendously long note, and the rest of the fic. Tell me if you have any suggestions, or opinions. I want this to be a fantastic fic.**

The Doctor and Rose lounged in the Console room. He had changed out of that orange space-suit, and she had washed up. They were talking through what had happened, both shaken by the Ood and, of course, the Devil himself ("What are the chances of that?" he said)

Suddenly, Rose and the Doctor felt mutually exhausted. They fell asleep on the spot, and the Doctor's head unceremoniously clonked onto the console.

Jack was in a bar. Of course. Drink in his hand, two headed alien at the other, forgetting his troubles. He had rented a room above the bar on Mixai-Alpha, to investigate the strange occurrences in the town. Much like the Doctor and Rose, he began to feel woozy. _The drink, _he thought, sobering up. Sure, he liked sex, but on his own terms, or he did after 700 years of life. Excusing himself, he quickly walked back to his room, where he passed out.

The Eleventh Doctor, Rory, Amy, and River were at the Pond's house, having a family get-together ...thing. They talked about recent adventures and memories, to be positive the alternate universe situation, marriage, and general confusion didn't mess with everyone's life. And eventually, just like everyone else, they were knocked out by some unknown force.

Both Doctors shot awake in unison. Thier companions (and Jack) were a bit slower to the uptake. They were in a white room, with a red couch and a blue loveseat. On one wall was a large flat-screen television.

Rose was the first to react. "Jack!" she yelled, running into his arms, leaving the Doctors staring at each other. "I thought you were dead!" The Ponds watched this exchange. They had met Jack before at Demon's run, but had never seen the blonde girl. River had an idea of who she was, though.

"Rosie!" Jack said in return. They pulled away from each other. "Nah. You guys left me on the Gamestation." Rose covered her mouth. "But it's okay!" he added quickly. " I used my vortex manipulator to go back to Twenty-first century Earth. It's all good." Sure, he was lying, but Rose didn't need to know about the I-can't-die-and-it's-because-of-Bad-Wolf thing.

"Doctor!" Shouted Amy. Both Doctors snapped out of their staring contest to answer. But before Amy could ask what the hell was going on, a female voice filled the room.

"Hello, Doctors. Hello, companions," it said. "I'm sure you're all wondering what's going on. Well, I found a universe where The Doctor's adventures are recorded and broadcasted as a television show. It's all very amusing, so, I've neatly pulled you out of your timestreams."

"What?!" The tenth Doctor exclaimed. Nobody could do that. It would rupture the- unless this voice was- oh, that clever machine.

"Of course, I can't have you all be spoiled with the future, so Rose and your tenth incarnation will not be allowed to remember this. So, onto introductions. You all know Jack." Jack smiled. The TARDIS was absolutely amazing. "The woman with curly blonde hair is Dr. River Song, archaeologist." River waved hello at Rose. She wanted to know the Doctor's mysterious girl. "The ginger is Amy Pond, and the brown haired man next to her is her husband, Rory Williams." They said hello to everyone. "The woman with straight blonde hair is Rose Tyler." Rose said hello to the Ponds. "The man in the pinstripe suit is the Doctor, as well as the man in the bowtie. I'll let you explain that." The voice ended.

Amy was still gaping at the Doctors. "Amy, let me explain," the Eleventh Doctor said. "You see, that man is my last regeneration. Number ten. Do you remember in Germany when River regenerated into, well, River?" Amy and Rory nodded. "Usually, I change appearance. Last time I was… him," He finished, motioning to the Tenth Doctor. The Ponds understood.

The tenth Doctor had finished checking up on Rose, decided to take charge. "Yep!" he said. "Amy and Rory. Got a ginger didn't I? And River! Ponds and Rivers! And Jack. Seems this room is safe from paradoxes and the like. When are you from, Ponds?"

"2011" Rory answered.

"Swell! Awfully boring year though. Well, the TARDIS obviously wants us to watch the show, but I don't see a remote. I guess we mingle, then." The Doctor walked over to his eleventh incarnation.

Rose walked up to Amy and Rory. "Hello. I'm from 2005, originally. London, worked in a shop. You?"

"I met the Doctor when I was seven," said Amy. "Newly regenerated, I guess. Said he would return in five minutes, came back in twelve years."

Rose laughed. "Does that a lot, doesn't he? So, you're married? He must have gotten old, to have gone so domestic."

Amy called River over. "This is our daughter, River." At Rose's questioning look, Rory added, "Lot's of time stuff, paradoxes, ask the Doctor."

Rose nodded in understanding. "Did I hear something about regeneration? Are you a Time Lord… Lady?" she asked River.

River shook her head. "No. Human plus. I was conceived in the TARDIS. Apparently the vortex radiation has some effects on the fetus. Can't regenerate any more, though. Gave them to the Doctor when he was dying."

Rose understood. The Doctors and Jack walked over to them. "So, you're all acquainted," the eleventh Doctor said. "It'll be too confusing to call us both Doctor. Why don't you call him, Ten, and me, Eleven." Everyone nodded, before jumping at the return of the TARDIS's voice.

"Good, so everything is understood. Now, on the left side of the room is a door. You each have your respective rooms, along with en suites. There's also a kitchen with snacks, water, dishes. So, get changed into TV marathon clothes, go to the bathroom, etcetera. When you return, the marathon will be ready."

Everyone started to the door. "Doc- um, Eleven?" Rose called.

Eleven turned around toward Rose, although it was brilliant to see her again, he was hoping an interrogation would be avoided. "Yes?"

"I was wondering," she began nervously, "you're in your eleventh incarnation, and I'm not with you, and I know I can't travel with you infinitely, but… How long do I have?

The Doctor smiled, albeit a bit brokenly. "Oh Rose," he said "You don't leave me for a long time." He lied, he was so used to it now, but she was _Rose_. But the sight of her smile was worth her ignorance.


End file.
